herofandomcom-20200223-history
Minene Uryuu
Minene Uryuu is an villainess turned anti-heroine in the anime/manga series,'' Future Diary, and the secondary female protagonist of the series. She is a the Ninth Diary user and the owner of the '''Escape Diary. '''Initially introduced as a terrorist attempting to get rid of all religion (due to losing her parents to a fight over three takes on the same god), she eventually becomes and on and off ally to Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai. She is voiced by Mai Aizawa in the Japanese version of the anime and Emily Neves in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Ayase Shinomiya, Chelsea and Kanade Tachibana. Story Minene is a young, beautiful woman in her late teens-early twenties, who has dark purple hair with eyes to match. She later loses her left eye during the survival game and wears an eyepatch, although she has a glass eye beneath it. Due to the death of her parents when she was eight, Minene was forced to live a brutal life as a streetrat in a Middle Eastern country overrun with conflict caused by religious extremists. As a result, Minene developed a hatred towards God and religion as a whole, eventually becoming a terrorist bomber as she grew older. Despising everything related to religion, Minene targeted religious structures, individuals and organizations to destroy them, her ultimate goal to wipe out the very idea of God from the world. Minene considers herself a survivor first and foremost, and her Escape Diary reflects her belief. Before gaining her Future Diary, Minene still had an early version of the Escape Diary which she used as a regular journal, and had to navigate her own ways out of situations, writing down the possible escape routes in the diary. Because of her survival instincts, Minene believes she does not need anyone else in her life to help her, after spending her childhood and teenage years alone with no love or guidance. Minene is very tactical and intelligent, able to deduce and gather information easily. Upon introduction, Minene is very intimidating, easily mentally unnerving Yukiteru Amano. She appears very psychotic and excitable when performing her acts of terrorism, more than willing to obliterate anyone who gets in her way. However, after her first appearance, she mellows out and is really a tough woman with a hidden touch of vulnerability to her. She does have a friendly side to her, having an attachment to small children and keeps a family of chipmunks with her for a time, eventually releasing them before her attack against John Balks. She has a feminine side to her, wearing several outfits during her time. Her standard outfit consists of black, sleeveless jacket, military trousers or jeans, with a tank top under the jacket. She also wears a gothic lolita dress in her first appearance, which she hangs on to despite not wearing it again. When she first wears the dress, Minene is temporarily reduced to a jibbering, embarrased wreck when complimented as "cute" by Masumi Nishijima. Minene appears to be haunted by her eight-year old self, and the memory of crying over her dead parents, symbolising her desire to escape her own past and be saved. Gallery Minene-Uryuu-minene-uryuu-31905496-1280-720.jpg|''Minene with her sadistic smile Minene-Uryuu-minene-uryuu-31905502-1920-1080.jpg|''Minene being sexy'' Uryu minene 0082.jpg|''Minene being nice'' Mirai Nikki - 26 - Large 27.jpg|"Minene with her kids" Uryu minene 0142.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Terrorists Category:Bombers Category:Fighter Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Namco Heroes Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Damsel in distress Category:Adventurers Category:Genius Category:Vigilante Category:Child Nurturer Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Animal Kindness Category:Brutes Category:Nihilistic Heroes Category:Mature Category:Gunmen Category:Married Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Knifemen Category:In love heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Military Heroes Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Control Freaks Category:Living Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Lethal Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Martyr Category:Parents Category:Extremists Category:Comic Relief Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Heroes with handicaps Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Hybrids